


📚 "Why Didn't You Tell Me? I Could Have Put My Book Down," 📚 A Logicality Shortfic 📚

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Fanfiction, Gay, Implied Demus - Freeform, Implied Janmus - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Snuke - Freeform, Implied That Remus and Janus Are Having Sex, LGBT+, M/M, Not Straight tm, Oneshot, Romantic Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sexual Humour, Single Virgil, Virgil Thinks Logan and Patton Are Having Sex, gay relationship, gay ship, implied dukeceit, logicality - Freeform, shortfic, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: Virgil groaned loudly as he heard loud noises coming above them, right where Patton's room was." For Thomas's Sake-" Virgil complained as he left his chair and stormed up the stairs. Why couldn't he have any peace and quiet in the house when all the others were allowed to make as much noise as possible because they had boyfriends? It's not his fault he was single!To explain it simply...Virgil has had enough.Logan has no idea what is going on.And Patton is just very confused.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Implied Demus, Implied Janmus, Implied Snuke, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, implied dukeceit - Relationship
Kudos: 48





	📚 "Why Didn't You Tell Me? I Could Have Put My Book Down," 📚 A Logicality Shortfic 📚

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Note This Does Not Contain Any Actual Smut But Does Contain Implied Smut and Sexual Humour. If You're Uncomfortable With This Type Of Material, I Suggest Reading Another Piece Of Fanfiction I Have Written Or This Cat Video Below. Both Will Be Worth Your Time! The Cat Video Is Patton Approved!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710124
> 
> https://www.bing.com/videos/search?q=Kitten+video+complations&docid=608031854394345561&mid=B900D6441B1EC86AD7FDB900D6441B1EC86AD7FD&view=detail&FORM=VIRE
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Any Trigger Warnings!
> 
> Word Count: 178 Words
> 
> Character Count: 977 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 39 Seconds

Virgil groaned loudly as he heard loud noises coming above them, right where Patton's room was.

" For Thomas's Sake-" Virgil complained as he left his chair and stormed up the stairs. Why couldn't he have any peace and quiet in the house when all the others were allowed to make as much noise as possible because they had boyfriends? It's not his fault he was single!

As Virgil took a right in the hallway and got to Patton's door, he loudly slammed open the door.

" Are you two having fucking sex again?" He yelled.

Logan was lying on Patton's bed, fully clothed as he was reading some ridiculously long book. He placed his book down before he turned to Patton was sitting on the bed.

" Really? Patton, why didn't you tell me? I would have put my book down," Logan stated as Patton blushed harshly.

Virgil just stared at them confusedly before he slowly shut the door. Everything in the house was silent as everyone in the house was listening.

It must have been the room beside them.

**Author's Note:**

> The Dialogue Does Not Belong To Me But The Instagram Account, @pencil_sharpener_blade. The Dialogue Is Between Two Of Her Original Characters. Her Main Account on Instagram is @roseautumndew
> 
> Thank You For Reading This!


End file.
